Dough Ray Me-ow
"Dough Ray Me-ow" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in November. _______________________________ Script Synopsis: A green parrot known as Louie is chasing his dreams of becoming a millionaire bird. However, his “friend” cat, Heathcliff is always up to no good causing Louie to keep an eye on him. One day, in the mailbox, Louie gets a letter that gives him a dastardly idea.. _______________________________ The scene opens with a green parrot reading a book entitled, “ROOSTER’S MILLIONS”. He then looks at the audience and smiles as he continues reading the book. Suddenly, screaming is heard as the parrot gets a shocked expression. A fat black cat is seen jumping around while holding his hand in pain. The cat heads to the parrot, and shows him his finger, which has been stuck with a mousetrap. Cat: “screaming” L-Louie! Louiee! Take it off Louie! Take it off! It hurts Louie! Make it let go! Louie (the parrot) looks at this unsatisfied. Louie: Okay, okay. Hold still! Louie takes the mousetrap off of the cat’s finger as the cat sighs in relief. Cat: Ah, gee! Thanks a lot, that feels much better! The cat then grabs Louie by the heads and pets him. Louie: “grunting” Okay, okay! Let go! Louie then pushes the cat away and grabs his book. Louie: (to the cat) Now go away and stay out of trouble! Later. The cat, who is seen purple on the face, is now seen choking. He then heads to Louie, who grabs him and starts slapping him. Louie: Breathe stupid, breathe! You forgot to breathe again! The cat then gasps and breathes. He then smiles and sighs in relief. Cat: Ahhh, that’s much better Louie! Louie: Yeah yeah, okay, much better. Now you run along to the next room and play! The cat then hops along into a room. Suddenly, a loud crash is heard. The cat comes out of the room with a headache. Cat: I fell down, Louie.. Louie then looks at the cat now irritated. The cat then comes in holding a piece of paper. Cat: Read to me what’s on this pretty paper, Louie. Read to me what’s on this pretty paper! Louie: Okay, let’s have it. (Reading) “Last Will and Testament. I being of sound mind and-” Wha- (reading again) “I leave one million dollars to my pet cat, Heathcliff. In the event of his disappearance, the money goes to my pet bird, Louie.” Uh huh? Louie then giggles and looks at Heathcliff. He then pictures Heathcliff being sold off for money and then of himself as a millionaire. Eventually, the picture of his imagination disappears and Louie starts talking to Heathcliff. Louie: Uh, you don’t want me to read it now Heathcliff. Heathcliff: Eh, I don’t? Louie: No uh, how would you like to take a nice long vacation huh? Heathcliff: Oh boy! Oh, a vacation! No more pencils no more books, no more teachers dirty looks! Heathcliff then goes offscreen. When he comes back onscreen, he is seen in a dress holding a bag being pulled by Louie on the finger and taken outside. Heathcliff: Eh, goodbye Louie, goodbye! I’m sure gonna miss you Louie! Goodbye! Louie: Y-yeah, goodbye! Louie then slams the door on Heathcliff. He then begins to leave, but a knock on the door is heard. When Louie opens the door, he is slammed to the ground by an upset Heathcliff. Heathcliff: Uh, I got homesick, Louie.. The screen then fades to black. Later. Louie is seen with a bulldog. Louie then gives the bulldog some money. Louie: Now here’s your dough. You know what to do when the cat comes out! The bulldog nods. Inside of the house, Heathcliff is seen playing with his own thumb trying to catch it with his other hand. He then hears screaming and reacts in surprise. Louie: “screaming” Help! Help! Heathcliff! Yeow! Louie is seen outside nearby a fence and is grabbed by the bulldog offscreen. Heathcliff then notices this. Heathcliff then heads to the door and opens it. He then runs into the wall by accident, but then appears onscreen again and runs outside. Heathcliff: Hang on, Louie! I’m coming! Behind the fence, Louie is seen on top of the bulldog who is balling his fists. Louie: (to the bulldog) Here he comes! Now remember, get him good! Heathcliff runs behind the fence and a loud smacking noise is heard. Behind the fence, Heathcliff is seen holding the bulldog by his leg while smacking him to the ground repeatedly. Heathcliff: Eh, you should not oughta have done that. Louie is my friend, yes sir, my best little pal! The screen then fades to black. Meanwhile. Heathcliff is seen with a nutshell in his mouth. He then uses a nut cracker on his head and breaks the shell with his teeth. Heathcliff then grabs the nuts out of the shell and eats them. On top of a table, Louie is seen putting an apple on Heathcliff’s head. Heathcliff: Uh, what’s that for Louie? Louie: You wanna play games, don’t ya? We are gonna play William Tell! Louie then takes the big apple off of his head and replaces it with a smaller one. Heathcliff: Oh boy, William Tell! William Tell! Um, uhh.. Who is he? Heathcliff sets himself on the wall. Louie is seen with multiple arrows and a bow. He then fires it at Heathcliff and a small bang noise is heard. Louie is then seen with a shocked expression. Heathcliff is then seen with all of the arrows on the small apple, all of which have missed him. Later. Louie is now seen setting up a wire. Meanwhile, Heathcliff is seen with another nutshell in his mouth and a hammer in his hand. He uses the hammer to bang himself in the head with, causing the nutshell to break via his teeth. He then takes the nuts out of the shell and eats them. Louie is seen passing by Heathcliff with the wire from earlier. Heathcliff notices him. Heathcliff: Eh, whatcha doing? Louie: I’m gonna play radio, Heathcliff! Do you wanna play? Heathcliff: Sure! How do you play radio, Louie? Louie: Here. Louie gives Heathcliff the wire. Louie: Take these and stick them in your ears. Heathcliff uses the front of the wire to stick in his ears. Louie: Now, plug them in the wall! Heathcliff then plugs the wire into a nearby charger. Noises are then heard from the wire as Heathcliff is seen with a confused expression. He then presses his nose multiple times and radio sounds are heard. Eventually, the sound of a bang marching is then heard as Heathcliff calmly dances to it. Louie is seen with a shocked expression. Louie: (to the audience) It works! (To Heathcliff) Hey, give me back my radio! Louie snatches the wire from Heathcliff and puts it into his ears. Suddenly, Louie is electrocuted brutally. Then stands still and hops multiple times while a message on his chest is seen, which reads, “EAT AT JOE’S”. The screen then fades to black again. Later. Louie and Heathcliff, the latter who is seen with a can on his head, are seen going to a railroad track. Heathcliff: Goody! We’re gonna play train! Louie: All boaard! Louie kicks Heathcliff in the rear end causing Heathcliff to grunt. Heathcliff then starts walking slowly while mimicking the sounds of a train. Unbeknownst to him, a REAL train is seen heading towards him. Heathcliff: (while mimicking the sounds of a train) Choo chooo! Heathcliff continues walking while the train is seen approaching him. Louie is seen hiding while smiling. A loud crash is then heard as the train is now seen all trashed on the tracks. Heathcliff then appears out of the debris and looks at the audience. Heathcliff: (to the audience) I done a baad thing.. A tear then comes out of Heathcliff’s eye as the screen fades to black. Meanwhile. Louie is seen nearby a door to a room, talking to Heathcliff offscreen. Louie: Uh, Heathcliff. I got a surprise for you! Heathcliff is seen using a machine to crack open a nutshell. However, he looks offscreen to Louie and accidentally crushes the whole entire shell. Heathcliff: (to Louie) A surprise, Louie? Louie then takes Heathcliff inside the kitchen. Louie: Yeah. Close your eyes. Louie then takes Heathcliff to a table, which has a cake with white icing on it. Louie: Ok, Heathcliff! You can open your eyes now! Heathcliff opens his eyes and sees the cake. Heathcliff: Oh boy! A birthday cake! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday to me! While Heathcliff is heard talking to himself, Louie is seen with a box of candles. He then takes three candles. Underneath the table, he gets a dynamite from a box of dynamite. It then cuts black to Heathcliff. Heathcliff: Hey, today ain’t my birthday, Louie! Louie: Oh yes it is! Louie then takes a match and uses Heathcliff’s nose to ignite it. Louie: Here. You light em! Heathcliff then takes the match and ignites the candles on the cake, one of which unnoticed to him, is actually the dynamite. Heathcliff: Oh boy, it’s pretty! Heathcliff then notices something. Heathcliff: Uh, hey! There’s four candles here and I’m only three! We won’t need this one! Heathcliff grabs the dynamite and gives it to Louie, who reacts in shock upon seeing this. Louie then heads to Heathcliff and gives him the dynamite. Louie: Oh yes we will! You’re four! Heathcliff: Oh no! I’m three! Heathcliff smacks Louie with the dynamite and gives it to him before running off. Louie chases him outside of the kitchen. Louie: (voice) You’re four! Heathcliff: I am not, I’m three! Heathcliff is seen running back to the kitchen with Louie chasing after him. The two jump out of a nearby window and run inside of a drain. Louie then beats Heathcliff to the roof. Heathcliff exits out of the drain’s top and Louie then grabs him by his head. Louie: Now look, Heathcliff. Let’s not get excited. You’re four. Louie then gives Heathcliff the dynamite and hits him in the head, sending him down the drain. However, Heathcliff appears out of the drain’s top again and grabs Louie by his body. Heathcliff: No I’m not, Louie. I’m only three years old! Heathcliff then exits back down inside the pipe before giving Louie the dynamite back. Louie then enters the pipe and chases after Heathcliff. The two exit out of the pipe, and into the house’s window. Louie continues to chase after Heathcliff. Louie: (shouting at Heathcliff) YOU’RE FOUR! Heathcliff enters a room and shuts the door behind Louie causing him to crash into it. Louie then tries to blow on the ignited dynamite, only to be unsuccessful. He knocks on the door to no response. Louie then goes to a nearby water bucket and puts the dynamite in the bucket. Louie sighs in relief and takes out the dynamite, only for it to suddenly be ignited again, causing him to react in shock. Louie heads to a drawer, grabs a pair of scissors and starts to cut the ignited part, only to no effect whatsoever. Louie then heads to the door and starts banging on it. This time, Heathcliff opens the door, causing Louie to get hit by it. Heathcliff: (to Louie) You was right, Louie. I’m four.. I found my birth certificate and it says I’m four. Heathcliff pulls out a piece of paper and shows it to Louie. On it, it says, “Birth Certificate - You’re Four”. Heathcliff: (to Louie) So give me back my candle! Heathcliff then snatches the dynamite out of Louie’s hand and goes back inside the room. Louie then smiles evilly as a loud explosion then occurs. The room where Heathcliff was in is now a mess, and Heathcliff is seen on the floor. Suddenly, ghosts resembling Heathcliff start coming out of his body. The ghosts have the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 labeled on them. Heathcliff: Uh.. I’m going Louie.. Goodbye Louie.. I’m going.. Heathcliff then collapses on the floor, dead. Louie then appears and starts talking to him. However, unbeknownst to Louie, Heathcliff’s 9th life is seen listening to him. Louie: “Laughs” It’s too bad you’re going Heathcliff. Because if you weren’t going, you would have inherit one million bucks. And you can’t take it with you you know! Louie then leaves. However, Heathcliff’s 9th life whistles in mid-air, and all of Heathcliff’s ghosts head inside of Heathcliff’s body. Heathcliff then gets up. Heathcliff: Uh, well if I can’t take it with me, I’m not going! Heathcliff then crosses his arms. It then irises out on Heathcliff and the episode ends. _____________________________ THE END _____________________________ Trivia * The story is based off of the 1948 Looney Tunes cartoon of the same name. * This marks the debut of Louie the Parrot and Heathcliff the Cat. Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:From 2019 Category:Louie Episodes Category:Heathcliff Episodes Category:Bulldog Episodes Category:Cinecolor stories